Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{-5x - 6}{x + 5} - \dfrac{-13x - 4}{x + 5}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $q = \dfrac{-5x - 6 - (-13x - 4)}{x + 5}$ Distribute the negative sign: $q = \dfrac{-5x - 6 + 13x + 4}{x + 5}$ Combine like terms: $q = \dfrac{8x - 2}{x + 5}$